Will You See Me, Naruto?
by Aozu Misora
Summary: Sudah lama aku mengagumimu,  Mencintaimu..  Terus berharap kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama…  Kuharap kau akan melihatku…  Memandang sosokku yang selalu mengharapkanmu…


Ah, bagi yang pernah membaca _fic_ ini, Mona minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Bukannya Mona berniat mencari lebih banyak _review_, bukan!

Tapi kritikan dari _readers_ sekalian terus menggelitik Mona untuk mengubah fic ini menjadi lebih baik.

Tak apa jika memang _readers_ tak ingin me-_review fic_ ini. Tapi Mona benar-benar berterima kasih kalau memang ada yang berbaik hati meninggalkan sarannya untuk perkembangan _fic _ini.

Ya, Mona akan terus mengubah _fic _ini sampai benar-benar memuaskan.

Karena Mona… benar-benar ingin mengasah kemampuan menulis Mona dan menjadi seorang _author_ yang lebih baik.

.

.

**I PRESENT**

**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto for eternity…

But, this story is originally mine…

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, AU, Bad-written, dll~

.

.

.

**Sudah lama aku mengagumimu,**

**Mencintaimu.**

**Terus berharap kau akan memiliki perasaan yang sama.**

**Kuharap kau akan melihatku.**

**Memandang sosokku yang selalu mengharapkanmu.**

.

.

.

.

================================================HAPPY READING=============================================

.

.

**WILL YOU SEE ME, NARUTO?**

.

.

Pernahkah kau merasa begitu mengagumi seseorang?

Seberapa dalam kekaguman yang kau rasakan padanya?

Benarkah perasaanmu itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum?

Atau mungkin, kau malah jatuh cinta padanya?

Jika kau menjawab, "Iya,"

—kau sama denganku.

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Pagi yang cerah menyambutku seperti biasa. Setiap langkahku diterangi oleh sang surya yang tak putus menaungiku dalam cahaya hangatnya. Burung-burung yang bernyanyi riang laksana symphoni bagi jiwaku. Langit yang bersih tanpa noda awan setitikpun turut menyumbangkan keindahan bagi pagi ini dengan warnanya yang biru cemerlang.

Biru, seperti matanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pemuda yang sudah bertahun-tahun kukagumi, dan juga… kucintai. Setiap hari aku beranjak ke sekolah dengan semangat hanya agar aku bisa memandangi sosoknya yang begitu sempurna. Matanya yang sebiru samudera menenggelamkanku dalam tatapannya. Senyumnya yang penuh semangat mampu menyuntikkan keceriaan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan tegap seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia sanggup melindungi orang yang berarti baginya. Serta banyak pesona dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang aku tak sanggup menolaknya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa membuat aku tak kunjung menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kukira jawabannya cukup sederhana jika kalian mengenalku cukup dalam. Aku hanyalah seorang Hinata, gadis pendiam yang bahkan tak sanggup berlama-lama bertatap muka dengan pria yang kusukai. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, terlebih jika mendengar suaranya, tubuhku akan langsung bereaksi dengan sendirinya. Bahkan entah berapa kali aku jatuh pingsan tiap kali ia menyentuh wajahku yang memerah hanya karena menatap senyuman yang ditujukannya untukku.

Aku hanyalah gadis yang hanya bisa memendam perasaan tanpa bisa berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan sosok Sakura-_san_ yang tampak begitu akrab dengan Naruto-_kun_. Bahkan banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mengenai benar atau tidaknya isu tersebut, begitu ingin aku mendapat jawaban bahwa itu tidak benar. Tapi dengan menyaksikan sendiri kehangatan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Aku memilih untuk terus menyimpan perasaan ini tanpa seorangpun yang tau—termasuk Neji, kakakku—sampai akhir hayatku...

**..**

**Normal POV**

"_OHAYOOOOOOOO_!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memasuki ruangan kelas dengan suara yang keras seperti biasa.

"_Urusai yo_, Naruto! _Mendokusai,_" ujar Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu oleh suara toa Naruto.

"Heh! Tukang tidur sepertimu tak pantas menggurui aku!" balas Naruto dengan memasang cengiran tanpa dosa andalannya.

"_Whatever_," jawab Shikamaru lalu membenamkan kepalanya dan kembali terbuai dalam alam mimpi yang selalu didatanginya.

Hinata yang memperhatikan mereka hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat ulah Naruto, berbeda dengan Sakura yang langsung mendatangi Naruto dan menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan ke kepalanya.

"_Itaaaaaiiii_!" jeritan Naruto menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas. "_Nandattebayo_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menutup mulutmu yang berisik itu, akan kutambah penderitaanmu, Naruto!" ancam Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang menunjukan bahwa ia tidak main-main.

"_Ha'i_!" akhirnya Naruto pun menjawab dengan enggan sembari memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen oleh orangtuanya.

"Baguslah," kata Sakura kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku Biologi yang tadi terganggu oleh ulah Naruto.

Hinata merasa ada perasaan yang tak asing menyusup masuk dalam dirinya, perasaan yang selalu hadir di hatinya tiap kali ia melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Perasaan itu begitu kuat, bagaikan belati yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya tanpa ampun. Perih, tapi tak bisa dihindarkan bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata hanya mampu diam dan berjuang menahan siksaan rasa sakit yang hinggap di dadanya. Entah sampai kapan dia mampu menahan ini semua.

**..**

Waktunya istirahat. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh seluruh siswa Konohagakuen untuk melepas penat karena telah belajar selama hampir dua jam. Waktu yang bagaikan surga sesaat ini pun dipakai untuk pergi ke kantin atau hanya sekedar duduk di taman ataupun halaman belakang sekolah.

Demikian juga Hinata, gadis dengan bentuk mata yang khas itu juga memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan duduk di bukit di belakang sekolah sambil meminum jus apel kesukaannya dan juga memikirkan sosok seorang pemuda dengan iris secerah langit yang selalu membuatnya bahagia dan merasakan sakit di saat bersamaan. Sesekali senyum sendu terukir di wajah cantiknya memikirkan sang pemuda dengan si gadis musim semi di sisinya. Walau berat, ia harus mengakui bahwa mereka berdua terlihat….. serasi! Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin sambil terus menghela nafas berat menahan sakit yang lagi-lagi menyayat hatinya tanpa ampun.

'_Mungkinkah kau akan melihatku, Naruto?_' batinnya pilu sambil kembali meneguk jus apel yang tadi sempat diabaikannya.

"Hinata, kau menyukai Naruto, ya?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Tak ayal lagi Hinata langsung terbatuk dan hampir memuntahkan jus apel yang tengah mengalir di kerongkongannya. Hinata kemudian menatap orang yang tadi mengucapkan kata-kata mengejutkan itu dan sekarang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Te-Temari-_chan_? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Oh ayolah, aku sering memperhatikan sikapmu pada Naruto, kok!" jawab Temari dengan santainya.

"E-eehh?" tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar pengakuan Temari tadi.

"Sudah kuduga." Temari tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Hinata terhadap perkataannya barusan.

"…"

Sunyi.

Keheningan menyelimuti sepasang sahabat yang sejenak tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"A-ano… Temari-_chan_…" kegugupan masih belum bisa hilang dari suara Hinata.

"_Nani_?"

"Kumohon, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini, ya." Pinta sang gadis Lavender sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin terasa panas.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Temari, "Mereka sudah mengetahuinya kok." Tegasnya.

"A-apaa?"

"Dan bodohnya tinggal si _Baka_ Naruto itu yang belum menyadarinya," tandas Temari lagi.

Hinata tertunduk dan membiarkan senyum miris terukir di wajahnya, "T-tentu saja, Temari-_chan_. Tidak mungkin dia tahu di saat hanya S-Sakura-_san_ yang mengisi hatinya sekarang ini."

Temari hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tutur kata Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin berkata '_Itu tidak benar!_'. Tapi apa daya, dia pun tak mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka memang sempat mati-matian menyanggah isu tersebut. Tapi seiring waktu berlalu, mereka membiarkan untuk diam dan tidak ambil pusing terhadap 'kabar gila'—begitu kata Sakura—tersebut.

'_Tapi…_' batin Temari, '_Melihat kedekatan mereka, dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tidak ada gadis lain yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto selain Sakura dan begitu juga sebaliknya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah… sepasang kekasih!_', Temari mengakhiri pikirannya dengan helaan nafas nan berat.

"Temari-_chan_?

"Ah!" Temari tersentak menyadari bahwa sosok Hinata masih ada di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Wajahmu aneh. Kau melamun ya, Temari-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak kok. Bukan apa-apa." Sanggah Temari.

"_Ne_, Temari-_chan_…" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan rasa sendu.

"_Nani_?"

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, yang langsung menatap Temari dalam-dalam saat sang kelopak tak lagi menyembunyikan keindahan permata _amethyst_ di dalamnya, "Jangan pernah beritahu Naruto tentang pembicaraan kita, ya?" pinta Hinata dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan sedikit ketegasan dan kesungguhan atas permintaannya.

Temari hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela nafas memikirkan perih yang—pastinya—tengah mendera gadis indigo di hadapannya ini.

**..**

**Hinata's POV**

Lagi-lagi tugas piket membuatku harus pulang lebih lama. Yah, setidaknya teman-temanku masih bertanggung jawab dan tak seenaknya membebankan seluruh tugas ini padaku. Tapi tetap saja, akulah yang harus mengerjakan sentuhan akhirnya. Walaupun begitu, harus kuakui bahwa aku sangat menikmati kegiatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan bersih-bersih sehingga aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan semua ini.

Setelah memastikan kebersihan kelas, aku segera menyambar tasku dan melangkah menuju koridor. Yap! Sekolah sudah sepi seperti dugaanku. Hanya ada beberapa _senpai_ yang asyik memantulkan bola basket di lapangan dan berebut memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Sejenak kuamati kelincahan mereka men-_dribble _bola kesana-kemari sebelum akhirnya melakukan _shooting_. Hanya sejenak, dan kini aku kembali melangkah, menuju gerbang sekolah yang sedikit lagi akan kucapai…

—seharusnya.

"Shh. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_."

Langkahku terhenti mendengar suara yang sudah sangat kukenal ini. Ya, suara Naruto. Tapi… belum pernah aku mendengar suaranya selembut ini. Dan nama siapa yang diucapkannya tadi? Sakura?

Aku memutuskan untuk menunda kepulanganku dan mendatangi arah suara itu. Dan setelah aku menemukan sosoknya, kini aku malah berharap tidak pernah melihat pemandangan ini.

Naruto-_kun_…. dengan Sakura-_san_ dalam pelukannya…

"Sakura-_chan_, tenanglah. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu apapun yang terjadi?" Naruto-_kun_ mengusap punggung Sakura-_san_ yang gemetar pertanda ia sedang menangis.

"Ta-tapi Naruto…"

"Sssst, diamlah," potong Naruto-_kun_. Kulihat ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura-_san_. Oh, _Kami_. Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, menemanimu. Karena… aku menyayangimu, Sakura-_chan_."

_DEG!_

Perkataan Naruto-_kun_ langsung menghujam jantungku bagai ribuan jarum yang ditusukkan tanpa henti langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…" kini tangan Naruto-_kun_ mengusap rambut _pink_ Sakura-_san_ dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

Cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui kebenaran. Tak sanggup lagi rasanya kutahan deraan sakit yang menyiksa di dadaku. Kakiku pun langsung melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan mereka yang tengah asyik tenggelam dalam dunia mereka…

**..**

**Normal POV**

"Karena… aku menyayangimu, Sakura-_chan._"

Tangan Naruto bergerak mengusap rambut _pink_ gadis yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…" kini tangan kanan Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis dengan sepasang manik _emerald_ yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening, membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Kita ini sahabat, kan? Percayalah padaku. Aku juga tak ingin jika hubungan antara kau dan _Teme_ berakhir tragis seperti ini." Ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tapi… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Aku tahu dia sedang koma karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya," potong Naruto. "Tapi aku yakin, sangat yakin, _Teme_ pasti baik-baik saja. Aku kenal baik bagaimana Sasu-_Teme_. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan kecelakaan kecil ini memisahkan kalian berdua. Dia keras kepala, si _Teme_ itu. Kujamin dengan keinginannya yang kuat, dia akan sembuh dan kembali ke Jepang tak lama lagi."

"Naruto…" isak Sakura.

Sebagai kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke, tentu Sakura merasa hancur kala mendengar bahwa sang kekasih tengah di ambang kematian yang siap menjemputnya kapan saja. Tapi dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan mempercayai perkataan Naruto, yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil. Bahkan saking dekatnya, mereka berdua memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat, seperti yang dimiliki oleh saudara kandung. Sakura dapat merasakan kebenaran dalam kata-kata Naruto, yang walaupun—dia yakin—juga tengah mengalami kesedihan mendalam. Tapi harapannya terhadap Sasuke lebih kuat daripada kesedihannya.

"_Baka_…" gumam Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "_Nani_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang—berusaha dibuatnya—seseram mungkin walau ia tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Senyum ceria yang tak dapat disembunyikannya itu mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menakutiku, Naruto!" Sakura membalas dengan tatapan mengejek pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Tentu saja aku tak akan bisa menakuti nenek sihir yang…"

_BLETAK_!

"_IIIIITAAAAIIII_!" Naruto membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan diberi hadiah oleh Sakura dan meringis kesakitan.

Sakura mengukir senyum manisnya, "Terima kasih, Naruto."

"_OOSH_!" Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Ne_, Naruto," raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi serius. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Sepertinya gadis yang sering kita bicarakan telah melihat semuanya."

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kau datangi dia sebelum ada kesalahpahaman yang muncul di hatinya. Kau mencintainya, bukan?" ujar Sakura.

Naruto terpaku mendengar tutur kata Sakura. Benarkah gadis itu sudah salah paham? Apa dia masih bisa memperbaikinya? Belum terlambatkah ia? Masih adakah kesempatan untuknya? Berjuta pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pemuda _blonde _tersebut.

"Cepatlah, Naruto! Masih ada waktu! Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini!"

Suara Sakura langsung mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto ke tempatnya semula. Sakura benar, Naruto yakin akan hal itu! Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung pergi dan mencari sosok gadis yang dimaksud. Sakura yang melihat kepergian Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**..**

**Hinata's POV**

Di sinilah aku, menangis sendirian di sudut taman kota. Semakin aku berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar, sungai kecil itu malah semakin deras mengalir di pipiku. Akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan kesedihan dan kesakitanku selama ini meluap dalam tangisan pilu yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

"Hinata…"

Aku tersentak, suara itu lagi… dengan kelembutan yang sama… dan dia menyebut namaKU! _Kami_! Apakah aku bermimpi?

"Hinata, kau… sudah melihat semuanya?"

_DEG!_

Haruskah kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi, Naruto-_kun_? Haruskah kau menghancurkan hatiku terus menerus seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?

"Hinata…"

Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya. Memperlihatkan wajahku dengan air mata yang berderai di kedua pipiku. Inikah yang kau inginkan, Naruto-_kun_? Sudah puaskah kau?

Kurasakan tangan Naruto-_kun_ bergerak mengusap pipiku dengan lembut, menghilangkan cairan yang mengalir di sana. Ia kemudian berlutut dan memposisikan dirinya agar sejajar denganku.

"Hinata, kau salah paham." Katanya lembut, namun ketegasan terpancar di mata _sapphire_-nya.

Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku muak terus-terusan dicekoki dengan harapan semu. Aku benci!

"Benar, Hinata!" suara seorang gadis mengisi ruang telingaku. Dan benar saja! Sakura-_san_ telah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hinata… aku menyayangi Sakura, tapi aku tidak mencintainya!" kata Naruto-_kun_ sambil menatap mataku tanpa berkedip.

"Benar," sambung Sakura-_san_, "Kau benar-benar mengira kalau aku dan Naruto ini sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya heran.

Ingin rasanya aku menjawab, '_Tentu saja! Tak tahukah kalian mengenai banyaknya isu yang beredar tentang kalian? Dan kalian sama sekali tak menyangkalnya!_'. Tapi sial, lidahku tak mau diajak bekerja sama.

"Yang benar saja! Sasuke bisa membunuhku kalau aku berani menjadikan Sakura-_chan_ sebagai kekasihku," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke-_kun_…?

Pria yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura-_san_…masih terus berlanjut sampai sekarang?

"Tidak mungkin aku memanfaatkan kepergiannya ke Amerika untuk mencari kekasih baru, apalagi dengan si _Baka_ ini."

Ya! Aku ingat! Sasuke-_kun_ memang pindah ke Amerika ketika kami semua duduk di kelas 2! Setahun telah berlalu, dan Sakura-_san_ tetap setia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke-_kun_?

"Dan ketika kau melihat aku memeluk Sakura-_chan_, itu untuk menenangkannya yang _shock_ karena mendengar kabar Sasuke yang kritis karena kecelakaan."

Sasuke-_kun_… kecelakaan?

"Kami bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sudah seperti saudara. Tapi, antara Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto ada ikatan batin yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak dapat menjelaskannya. Jadi kalau Naruto bilang Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja, itu artinya dia pasti baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang."

Jadi… aku….

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Hanya kau…"

_Deg!_

Apa?

Kutatap sepasang bola samudera itu lebih dalam. Tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dari pandangannya. Yang kutemukan justru kesungguhan terpancar dari matanya.

"Hinata… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Tak sanggup lagi kupandang matanya yang sebiru langit itu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Sakura-_san_ yang tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk padaku dari belakang Naruto-_kun_.

"Hinata, kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan, wajahku sudah sangat panas. Mungkin wajahku bahkan sudah lebih merah dari buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?" pintanya penuh harap.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku terlalu senang bahkan untuk berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Yang kutahu hanyalah Naruto-_kun_ yang mendekapku erat seolah tak ingin melepasku dan bibirnya yang bertemu dengan bibirku. Aku pun membalas ciumannya, melepaskan segala gejolak perasaan dan kasih sayang yang tersimpan di dada. Tanganku ikut mendekapnya erat. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tak akan melepasmu…

**..**

**7 Months Later**

Inilah aku, Hyuuga Hinata. Sekarang ini kami tengah berjalan memasuki ling_kun_gan sekolah. Yap, kami! Kini aku tak lagi sendiri. Kutatap Naruto-_kun_ yang balas menatapku dengan lembut dan menautkan tangannya lebih erat ke jari-jariku. Kami tak hanya berdua. Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ yang telah sembuh dan kembali ke Jepang berjalan tepat di belakang kami.

"Aku tak menyangka kau pernah digosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura,_ Dobe_!"

"Apa, sih?" sergah Naruto-_kun_ tak terima. "Gosip itu juga bukan keinginanku, tau!"

"Terserah! Yang pasti aku akan membunuhmu jika itu benar."

"Hei, hei! Kau tak lihat Hinata-_chan_ yang ada di sampingku?" Naruto-_kun_ kemudian menatapku bagai anak kucing yang ketakutan, "Hinata~ tolong aku… Sasu-_teme_ berniat membunuhku. Bagaimana iniii?" rengeknya dengan suara yang teramat manja.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, berbeda dengan Sakura-_san_ yang langsung menyela, "Kau sama sekali tak berubah, _Baka_!"

"Biar saja!" Naruto tiba-tiba merangkulku, "Asal Hinata-_chan_ tetap di sampingku, itu sudah cukup!" tegasnya.

Ya, aku juga merasa begitu, Naruto-_kun_. Selama kita saling memiliki dan saling mencintai, kebahagiaanku tak bisa lebih dari ini. Kau telah melihatku dan menempatkanku dalam hatimu. Kau telah membalas perasaanku dan aku yakin kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_. Selalu…selamanya…

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Special thanks to **Aihane-chan **(_in this case, _**emithyst-**_**san**_) yang udah berbaik hati mem-BETA-kan fic ini dengan fantastis!

Menakjubkan memang, begitu banyak kesalahan Mona yang terdapat pada fic ini sebelumnya. Tapi Mona harap fic ini bisa lebih memuaskan, ya.

Ah, munafik memang kalau Mona bilang kalau Mona nggak mengharapkan review. Tapi mengingat bahwa ini merupakan _repaired fic_, Mona juga nggak akan memaksa kok ^^

.

.

Saa, _concrete this fic if you mind?_

_._

_._

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**Mona Rukisa**


End file.
